coretOha Asacoret
by Uki the Great
Summary: Menurut ramalan, hari ini karena ramen, Midorima bakal kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga. Untung saja, dia membawa lucky item-ya. For #Love4NOTPChallenge #karenaMidoHinapantasbahagia and for Freyja Lawliet


**Disclaimer: Baik Naruto atau Kuroko no Basuke bukan hak milik author. Author mah apa ... cuma butiran debu yang ikut2an challenge :v**

 **Warning: AU, typo yang lolos, crossover, ooc. Kalo sampe fanfic kayak ginian dicopas, GILA!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **coretOHA ASAcoret**

(Uki the Great)

Buat #NOTPChallenge dan Freyja Lawliet

...

Oh Tuhan, karma apa yang kini diterima Midorima Shintaro?

Sepanjang pengetahuannya, dia yakin bahwasanya dirinya termasuk lelaki baik-baik yang suka menolong, rajin membaca, dan gemar menabung. Seingatnya juga, yang Midorima yakin seyakin-yakinnya, dia bukanlah tipe manusia fudul kurang kerjaan yang suka ikut campur dalam urusan pribadi orang lain—mau se - _annoying_ apapun itu.

Midorima tidak pernah ribut meski tetangganya tiap pagi menyetel dengan keras lagu Goyang Dumang, di- _medley_ dengan Goyang Dua Lima, dan kemudian ditutup dengan Goyang Dombret. Dia juga tidak pernah misuh-misuh lalu menantang ibunya duel memperebutkan _remote_ televisi kala sang Bunda sedang khusyuk menyimak sinema elektronik yang diimpor dari India. Atau ketika kucing betina milik Kuroko melahirkan bayi-bayi kucing yang lucu nan menggemaskan pun, si Kacamata tidak ikut heboh seperti Kagami Taiga atau Kazunari. Cukuplah dia melipir, urusan kehebohan biarkan orang lain yang melakukannya.

Apa pernah dia nyinyir ketika wajah tampan Kise Ryota muncul di halaman majalah langganannya? Seingatnya, tidak. Apa pernah dia mempermasalahkan atau mengolok tinggi badan Akashi? Midorima tidak ingat pernah melakukannya. Bahkan ketika Momoi, Murasakibara, dan Aomine terlibat cinta segitiga, Midorima juga tidak jua menggosipi, menceramahi, apa lagi ikut-ikutan memilih _ship_ untuk berlayar. Sungguh, Midorima Shintaro adalah manusia yang menjaga etika, tidak iri hati, dan menghormati privasi orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Lalu, mengapa teman-temannya kini berusaha mengganggu kehidupan dan aktivitasnya? Kenapa Akashi dan Kuroko nekat menginfiltrasi kamar tidur—yang gordennya saja belum dibuka dan memaksanya bangun? Kenapa Kise _keukeuh_ memaksanya untuk memakai pakaian yang sama sekali bukan gayanya? Dan kenapa pula Aomine dan Murasakibara kompak menyeret dan menculiknya?

"Kenapa memaksaku ikut sih? Kalian merusak acara minggu pagiku tahu!" protesnya. Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya, lalu mengacak tatanan rambut hasil karya Kise menjadi gaya rambutnya sehari-hari. Duduk di bangku belakang mobil yang kini dikendarai Aomine dan diapit oleh Kuroko dan Murasakibara, dia hanya bisa pasrah sambil memeluk sebuah bola voli berwarna putih-biru yang menjadi jimat keberuntungannya hari ini. Meski tidak duduk dekat dengan jendela, dia tahu Aomine sedang tidak membawa mereka menuju gelanggang olahraga. Sebuah bangunan dengan baliho besar yang memampang sebuah pariwara minuman ion yang sangat dikenalnya, membuatnya yakin bahwa mereka menuju distrik yang salah.

"Karena kita peduli padamu, Midorima," Kise, yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Kuroko dan pintu mobil, beralasan. Untunglah kabin penumpang mobil yang dimiliki Akashi ini muat. "Kita tahu tidak pernah ada gadis yang memegang predikat 'Pacar Midorima Shintaro' dalam sejarah, makanya sekarang saatnya kamu _remidi_!" lanjutnya dengan nada suara cerah ceria.

Aomine menambahkan, "Kita prihatin sama kamu, makanya kamu harus ikut kita kencan buta dengan siswi-siswi Konoha!"

"Jangan bilang, kami tidak setia kawan ya!" ketua geng mereka—Akashi, yang duduk di depan— turut bicara pula.

Dalam hati, sebenarnya Midorima ingin percaya pada teman-teman satu gengnya itu. Mereka adalah teman-teman satu geng yang sama-sama merasakan pahit dan getirnya ospek SMP almamater si Kacamata. Tapi merujuk kelakuan si Merah, si Hitam, si Ungu, si Biru, maupun si Kuning dan pengalaman di masa lalu, kemungkinan mereka memaksanya ikut hanya untuk menggenapi jumlah peserta kencan buta lebih besar, dibandingkan kepedulian akan statusnya yang jomblo berkepanjangan. Meski teman-temannya _solid_ dan bisa diandalkan dalam keadaan genting, tapi _track record_ -nya tidaklah tanpa cela.

"Sudah jangan banyak mengeluh!" Akashi menoleh padanya, memberi Midorima tatapan serius legendaris miliknya, "Kami saat ini berbaik hati mempersiapkan kencan pertamamu! Berterimakasihlah!"

"Anak-anak Konoha cantik-cantik lho!" ujar Kise bersemangat.

Murasakibara, seakan tidak peduli padanya, bertanya pada Kuroko, "di mana tempat bertemunya?"

"Kedai Ramen Ichiraku," jawab Kuroko singkat, padat,dan jelas dengan nada kalem.

"RAMEN?!" Midorima melonjak kaget.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kise.

"AOMINE! BERHENTI! TURUNKAN AKU SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Tenanglah Midorima! Akashi yang bayar kok,"

"POKOKNYA TURUNKAN AKU!"

"Jangan gaduh di mobil, Midorima! Bagaimana kalau sampai kita kecelakaan lagi!"

...

Oh Tuhan, apa dosa Midorima Shintaro di kehidupan sebelumnya?

Dia bergidik ngeri melihat semangkuk besar _ramen_ udang yang masih mengepulkan uap panas. Kedai _ramen_ sendiri merupakan pilihan yang tidak populer sebagai tempat muda-mudi masa kini kencan buta. Siapa pula yang mengatur kencan buta mereka hari ini? Akashi? Rasanya mustahil sang Ketua Geng memilih tempat seperti ini. Murasakibarakah? Atau, jangan-jangan malah Kuroko? Pembawa acara Oha Asa telah memperingatkan, bahwa _ramen_ akan menyebabkan orang-orang yang berzodiak sama dengannya kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat _essential_. Apakah hari ini dia akan kehilangan ingatan, persahabatan, atau nyawa? Midorima semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada bola voli—jimat tolak balanya hari ini. Sudah jelas, Midorima kehilangan nafsu makan.

Sekilas pandang, siswi-siswi Konoha yang menjadi partner kencan buta mereka memang cantik dan manis—sesuai janji Kise—apalagi yang berambut indigo yang duduk di samping Midorima. Tapi _ramen_ yang beraroma wangi mengundang ini membuat perhatiannya terbelah. Ah! Kenapa mereka tidak janjian di kedai kopi atau tempat karaoke saja sih?

"A-Anu ... kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya si Cantik padanya.

Meski uap panas membuat kacamatanya sedikit berembun, dia masih bisa menangkap wajah hasil pahatan Tuhan yang paling indah yang pernah dilihatnya. Ada getaran yang tidak biasa ketika Midorima mendengar suaranya. "Ti-Tidak apa-apa, H-Hyuuga-san." Sejak kapan dia lidahnya kelu? Oh bagus! Kini Midorima kehilangan kemampuan berkomunikasi!

Hyuuga Hinata yang menjadi partnernya meminta maaf padanya, "ma-maaf, aku memang kurang pandai untuk masalah kencan buta begini. Aku tidak tahu harus memulai topik pembicaraan dari mana. Jika ka-kamu mau, boleh kok pindah tempat duduk." Wajahnya memerah bukan karena panas uap _ramen_.

"Tidak, aku se-senang pasangan kencan butaku itu kamu." Suara tawa Aomine dan si Pirang Cantik dari SMA Konoha berderai renyah, tapi tidak mengalihkan perhatian Midorima.

"Midorima-san tidak suka _ramen_? Dari tadi sama sekali tidak disentuh." Ya, sejak diletakkan di hadapan si Kacamata, hidangan itu sama sekali tidak diapa-apakan. Bahkan, menyenggol sumpitnya pun tidak.

"Suka, tapi ... menurut Oha Asa, _ramen_ menjadi benda yang tidak baik ada di dekatku hari ini."

"Kamu juga menonton Oha Asa?" tanya Hinata yang kini sumringah.

"Hyuuga-san juga?"

"Iya, tapi aku tidak pernah memperhatikan ramalan bintangnya," aku Hinata malu-malu.

"Aku selalu menunggu segmen ramalan bintang, selain ramalan cuacanya."

"Kalau aku, aku suka segmen jalan-jalan dan ramalan cuaca."

"Begitu ya ..."

"Bo-Bola voli itu juga?" Tunjuk Hinata pada benda bundar yang sejak awal telah memonopoli pangkuan laki-laki itu.

" _Lucky Item_ hari ini." Entah kenapa Midorima mulai merasa panas di wajahnya.

Hinata tersipu malu. "A-Aku baru tahu ada laki-laki yang percaya ramalan bintang Oha Asa."

"Tidak menarik y-ya?"

"Tidak! Sama sekali ti-tidak!" si Cantik gelagapan, "Menurutku malah menggemaskan!"

Dia menunduk malu. Rambut panjangnya menghalangi Midorima untuk tahu bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya. Meski demikian, insting si Kacamata berkata jika Hinata kini memiliki wajah yang memerah semerah tomat. Tanpa disadari, ujung bibir laki-laki itu sedikit naik membentuk senyuman.

Merasa tidak ada tanggapan dari lawan bicaranya, Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan menolehkan wajahnya. Benar kata insting Midorima, pipinya merona merah.

"Hahaha ... bicara apa aku ini?" ujarnya malu-malu sambil menarik rambut yang menjuntai kembali ke balik daun telinganya, "Midorima-san tidak usah ambil ke dalam hati ucapanku tadi ya?"

Seketika rasa hangat menjalar ke dalam dada si Kacamata. Wajah bersih dengan pipi yang memerah, mata yang bening penuh ketulusan, serta bibir merah muda yang tidak tipis tapi juga tidak tebal ... dia tahu siswi Konoha di depannya ini masuk dalam kategori cantik, tapi belum ada gadis cantik yang membuatnya tersengat 'zziiing' seperti ini. Jantungnya bak genderang perang yang bertalu-talu, darahnya berdesir dan sensasi yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya membuatnya bertanya-tanya, dan tatapan polos penuh percaya dari Hinata mendorong Midorima untuk ... menciumnya?

Dia terlonjak kaget dan berdiri tiba-tiba. Suara kursi yang jatuh membuat percakapan yang lain berhenti. Baik itu teman-teman satu gengnya maupun teman-teman Hinata memandang mereka dengan rasa ingin tahu. Selagi mereka mengobrol, apa yang terjadi pada si Kacamata dan si Pemalu?

"Ma-Maaf, aku lupa belum memberi makan si Spike. Di-Dia anjing yang dititipkan oleh te-tetanggaku jadi karena i-itu ... pe-permisi!"

Hinata belum sempat membalas, tapi Midorima telah lebih dulu melarikan diri. Semua terpaku ada sosok yang melesat keluar dari kedai, tidak ada yang memperhatikan sebuah bola voli putih-biru yang memantul di lantai akibat ditinggal si Pemilik.

Kini jelaslah sudah, Midorima Shintaro kehilangan kontrol diri!

...

Oh Tuhan, apa yang terjadi pada diri Midorima hari ini?

Dia masih terduduk lemas di bangku taman meski tidak lagi terengah-engah. Otaknya berpikir keras mencerna apa yang terjadi padanya di kedai _ramen_. Semua tampak kabur, kecuali Hyuuga Hinata dan reaksi yang ditimbulkannya. Tentu saja dia tidak bisa menyalahkan _ramen_ udang atas responnya pada gadis itu, karena jelas-jelas Midorima sama sekali tidak menyantapnya!

Pemandangan umum di taman kini terlihat asing buatnya. Efek 'zziiing' masih terasa hingga ujung-ujung rambut walau detak jantungnya kini lebih tenang. Dia mengatur napas dan menutup mata, mencoba membuat dirinya lebih tenang. Ada rasa bersalah yang menyelinap ketika dia ingat telah meninggalkan teman-temannya—terutama Hinata—begitu saja dengan alasan yang ... sama sekali tidak keren.

"Midorima-san?" suara manis milik si Cantik menyapanya.

Sontak dia membuka matanya dan terkejut. "Hyuuga-san? Kenapa ada di sini?"

"I-Ini, kamu melupakan ini," jawab Hinata sambil menyerahkan jimat keberuntungan si Kacamata yang sempat dia lupakan.

"Terima kasih, kamu pasti repot."

"Sama sekali tidak merepotkan kok ... aku permisi dulu, maaf sudah mengganggu."

Sebelum Hinata benar-benar beranjak, Midorima telah lebih dulu menangkap tangannya. Lagi, 'zziiing' itu terasa dan malah semakin kuat. Ada beberapa detik terlewat sia-sia sebelum akhirnya dia angkat bicara, "kalau boleh, bisa aku minta alamat _e-mail_ -mu?"

Dilihatnya, wajah di depannya ini memerah. Tapi begitu juga dengan wajah Hinata saat ini, dan itu tidak membuat si Gadis membisu tak mampu berkata-kata. Hinata menjawab, "boleh."

Hari ini, sesuai ramalan zodiak Oha Asa, Midorima Shintaro telah kehilangan sesuatu, lebih tepatnya dia kehilangan hatinya. Karena, Hyuuga Hinata tanpa sadar telah mencurinya.

 **TAMAT LHO!**

a/n: thanks buat kesempatan NOTP Challenge nya Nak! Buat Freyja Lawliet, utang yang ini lunas ya hehehehehe


End file.
